When the Angel becomes the Devil
by ChibiPotaatoee
Summary: Hey Guyz! Wassup? I updated When the Angel became a Devil cause it was so fricken short. Enjoii, Review.


**When the Angel becomes the Devil**

**Ohay guys. I decided to make it a little longer cause I didn't realise it was SO short . iBaka isn't here because he is too busy eating the food I just cooked. Well. This one is a horror. Not like my 1****st**** one, it's a horror/comedy. Otay mai friends. READ ON!**

Black*Star woke up tied up in a chair in a dark room. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. He looked to his right to see Tsubaki in a pool of blood nearly naked. Tsubaki died? Who could have done this? "I hoped Soul had fun with his little toy." A familiar girl voice said. "Yeah I did Maka. Besides. It isn't called rape if you are dead!" Soul yelled. "Soul! Maka! What happened here? Why am I tied up?" Black*Star asked with worry in his voice. "Ya' see. I told Lord Death that I wanted to be stronger. When he asked how strong I wanted to be, I wasn't sure. BUT NOW! I decided. I want to become a Kishin. Or an Afreet. Whichever is more powerful." Maka said.

"You disgust me Maka. You were an awesome friend. But did the madness infect you?" Black*Star asked. Black*Star then spit at her in disgust. With a response, Maka slapped him so hard that a reddish hand mark appeared on his cheek. Suddenly, Maka got up in his face and kissed him. Right in the mouth. "Maka, your lips belong to me." Soul said kind of furiously. "Its not just my lips Soul. Besides. He will die and he never got a kiss from Tsubaki." Maka replied. "Maybe he can get a kiss from her in hell!" She added. "Soul. Maka. Stop! We are friends. ALLIES. We follow Lord Death. We belong to the DWMA." He told her. "If Lord Death wanted you to stay alive, don't you think he would've had Stein come and help you? Thanks to Lord Death, You ended up with a dead Tsubaki and a defenceless boy that couldn't surpass god." She said with a mockingly voice. Black*Star, hearing the comment, got mad and started attacking Maka with the chair that he was tied up with and with blinding speed, Maka dodged the attack and started kicking him on his stomach which made him cough up blood. "Now now Black*Star. We don't want to kill you…yet." She said the last part as a whisper so that Black*Star didn't hear. Maka started to caress Black*Star on the cheek. "Soul. Get the camera. We will execute him. LIVE. And post it onto your stupid school website." She said with a maniacal laugh and rushed up to Black*Star and punched his nose making his nose bleed. "Maka. It's ready. We will go live in 3..2...1..." Soul said. "Oh hello Lord Death. DWMA…Remember me? The one that went missing a few months ago! Hey Lord Death! Just so you know, We got the new iPhone iOS! Err…anyways. This is what you get when you mess with Asura. I will show you a familiar student. Remember her? Tsubaki…Oh yes. Nakatsukasa. I let Soul have a little fun with her and this is what happened after." She Maka said, Showing the camera around the room. "L-Lord Death….She is…too….strong….Tsubaki is dead. I can't fight. I have…...lost." Black*Star said as he was about to sob.

"Lord Death. It is too late to save him. He will be dead by the time you send your friends to get Black*Star back." Maka said.

Maka started kissing Black*Star all over his face right in front of the camera. When she was making out with his forehead, Black*Star leaned back and head butted her so that she fell onto the floor and she and Black*Star got a bruise on their heads. Maka again got mad and slapped him even harder than before. "Lord Death.. You will never find us." She said laghinf hysterically because she thought she had won this fight. But, before Black*Star was been given a mission, Death Scythe 'patted' him on his back saying good luck but secretly attached a micro sensor so that they could know Maka and Soul's whereabouts. Lord Death pretty much sent Black*Star to his death.

"And now Lord Death….A little 'play' put out by me and Soul. Soul!" She shouted for Soul. "Right." Soul replied and turned into a scythe. "Why Soul? Why?" Black*Star asked. "Any last words?" Maka asked Black*Star. "I love you Tsubaki. That's all I gotta say." Black*Star replied. "But Maka. Why did you come to Asura?" Black*Star asked. Maka put Soul down and said just for power. Just to get stronger. Maka raised Soul as Black*Star waited for the impact. Black*Star's last sight was his two best friends slashing at his chest multiple times. And red. LOTS of red. "So. DWMA..You now know to not mess with Asura or that happens. Oh yeah." She said facing the camera and then back to the chair. It was Black*Star's soul. It soon vanquished as Maka devoured it. "Yummy!" She said cheerfully. She turned the camera off and uploaded it onto the DWMA webpage(If they had one in the anime). As soon as it was uploaded, Lord Death started watching it.

-Meanwhile-

"Death the Kid, Your soul is mine for the taking." She said and started laughing hysterically. "Maka. Stop getting distracted and let's go!" Soul said.

**So~? How'd you like it? Better than last time? I will probably make a sequel and stuff. Oh and read When do we Sleep? It was made by iBaka123 and me. Also. Read iBaka's stories. Alright guys. Until then...Buh Bai!**


End file.
